


Bullseye

by Kalloway



Category: Final Fantasy: Brave Exvius
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-27 03:24:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18295862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Rosa offers to trade bows.





	Bullseye

**Author's Note:**

  * For [taichara](https://archiveofourown.org/users/taichara/gifts).



"Here, try mine," Rosa said as she offered Fina her bow. It took Fina a moment to accept, surprised. Had she really been doing that poorly? 

She traded bows with Rosa and grabbed for an arrow and oh, it did feel a bit better... 

"I'll just take a look," Rosa said as she knelt to examine Fina's bow while Fina turned back to their practice target. 

A moment later, she'd hit dead center, something she hadn't managed all morning. She bounced with glee before looking back to Rosa. 

For the first time that Fina could recall, Rosa was smiling. 

Bullseye.


End file.
